Twister between Us
by Aika Moriuchi
Summary: Last Chap ! Mereka adalah 2 titik yang berjauhan. Benang merah yang seharusnya menghubungkan mereka berputar dalam pusaran angin dan menorehkan luka pada hati yang begitu suci. Mampukah mereka merebut kembali benang merah dari sang angin ? Atau mereka akan merasakan penyesalan abadi ? Entahlah. Kyungsoo-Luhan-Sehun-Kai
1. Chapter 1

Twister Between Us Disclaimer : all casts in this fanfic belong to God and SM Entertainment

Cast : GS!Kyungsoo - GS!Luhan - Kim Jong In - Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, and Friendship

Rated : T

Mereka adalah 2 titik yang berjauhan. Sejauh apapun jaraknya, 2 titik itu akan tetap bersatu, benar kan ? Namun, benang merah yang seharusnya menghubungkan mereka berputar dalam pusaran angin, menorehkan luka pada hati yang begitu suci. Mampukah mereka merebut kembali benang merah dari sang angin ? Atau mereka akan merasakan penyesalan abadi ? Entahlah...

"Kyung.."

"Ne, Kai ?"

"Ck, cepat sedikit, kau ingin membuat kita terlambat di hari pertama masuk SM Senior High School ?" Kyungsoo berlari mengejar Kai yang telah berjalan mendahuluinya

-SM Senior High School-

Upacara penyambutan murid baru telah usai. Seluruh murid berjalan menuju papan pengumuman unuk melihat kelas mereka. Kyungsoo terjepit diantara kerumunan para siswa, tiba-tiba ia merasakan tubuhnya ditarik oleh seseorang. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat setelah mengetahui siapa yang menariknya.

"Ck, yeoja pabbo, tidak bisakah kau menunggu sampai kerumunan itu berkurang?"

Rona merah yang tadi sempat menghiasi pipi Kyungsoo digantikan raut sendu mendengar kata-kata kasar Kai

"Mianhae" ucap Kyungsoo sambil menunduk

Ia berjalan menuju ke kelasnya meninggalkan Kai yang terdiam di tempatnya. Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk memastikan ia telah berada di depan kelasnya, 10-1. Ia melangkah ke dalam kelasnya yang menyisakan satu bangku di barisan depan. Kyungsoo memilih duduk di bangku itu tanpa banyak berkomentar, ia tidak ingin berdiri sepanjang pelajaran.

"Anyeonghaseyo Xi Luhan imnida. Kau bisa memanggilku Lulu." ucap yeoja manis bermata rusa di sebelah Kyungsoo

"Eh ? Anyeonghaseyo Do Kyungsoo imnida" balas Kyungsoo pelan

"Apa kau sudah melihat murid 10-2 bernama Kim Jong In?" tanya Luhan penuh antusias

"Eh? Aku..." ucapan Kyung terpotong karena kedatangan seorang namja berkulit putih

"Lu, kajja kita ke kantin" ucap namja itu

"Kyungie kau mau ikut kami?"

"Ne, Lu" jawab Kyungsoo pelan

Luhan terkejut melihat namja yang ia kagumi bersandar di samping kelasnya..

"Kim Jong In" teriak Luhan spontan

"Hmm, siapa kau ?" Kai menyeritkan dahinya sebab ia tidak mengenal yeoja yang baru saja memanggilnya

"Xi Luhan imnida" ucap Luhan penuh antusias

"Oh, ne" Kai tersenyum

"Kajja, Lulu, Jong In" ucap namja berkulit putih bernama Sehun

Kai, Luhan, Sehun sibuk dengan dunia mereka dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo di belakang. Sehun menyadari jika ada seseorang yang tertinggal di belakang mereka. Sehun mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hey !" Sehun menepuk bahu Kyungsoo.

"Oh, ye"

"Kau melamun?"

"Aniyo"

"Hmm, kita belum berkenalan, aku Sehun, kau ?"

"Do Kyungsoo imnida" jawab Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

'manis sekali' ucap inner Sehun.

"Hey, kalian ! Cepatlah!" teriak Kai

"Kajja, Kyung" Sehun menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

Setibanya di kantin, mereka memilih tempat yang berada di sudut kantin.

"Lu,Kyung, kalian mau pesan apa ?" tanya Sehun

"Hmm, aku sandwich tuna dan strawberry milkshake"

"Bagaimana denganmu, Kyung ?"

"Aku sama seperti Lulu saja"

"Jong In kajja temani aku memesan"

"Ne albino"

"Yak ! Dark kid jangan memanggilku seperti itu"

Sementara itu, Luhan sedang menginterogasi Kyungsoo.

"Sepertinya bocah albino itu menyukaimu, Kyungie"

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu, Lu ?"

"Apa kau tidak melihat sikapnya padamu ? Tidak biasanya bocah albino itu cepat akrab dengan yeoja yang baru dikenalnya "

"Sehun tidak mungkin menyukaiku, kami bahkan baru bertemu hari ini."

Luhan ingin menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo tetapi Sehun dan Kai telah datang membawa pesanan mereka.

"Kalian serius sekali, apa yang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Sehun menyelidik.

"Aniya, ini urusan para gadis." jawab Luhan cepat

"Sudahlah, ayo kita makan" Kai menengahi

Mereka pun menghabiskan makanan mereka dalam diam.

-Skip Time-

"Kyung-ah ayo pulang bersama, aku bawa motor" ajak Sehun pada Kyungsoo

"Gomawo Sehun, tapi aku akan pulang dengan Kai" tolak Kyungsoo halus

"Bagaimana kalau kau mengantar Lulu pulang ? Bukankah rumah kalian searah?" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Sireo, lebih baik aku jalan kaki daripada harus diantar bocah albino seperti dia " tunjuk Luhan pada Sehun

"Hey, rusa ! Siapa juga yang mau mengantar mu pulang!" balas Sehun tak kalah sengit

"Sudahlah, ini sudah siang, apakah kalian tidak lelah?" tegur Kai

"Kajja Kyung, aku ingin cepat pulang dan tidur, bye Luhan, bye albino" sambung Kai

"Bye, Jong In" ucap Luhan antusias

"Yak ! Awas kau dark kid !"

"Bye Lulu, bye Sehun" ucap Kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangan pada kedua teman barunya.

"Bye Kyung-ah" teriak Sehun menenggelamkan suara Luhan

"Huft, panas sekali apa aku harus berjalan kaki sampai ke halte bis" Luhan menghela nafas kasar

"Bye rusa !" Sehun berlalu dengan motornya

"Yak ! Albino kurang ajar !"

Luhan merasa sangat lelah karena ia harus berjalan kaki sampai ke halte bis. Salahkan bocah albino yang tega meninggalkannya. Luhan ingin beristirahat, ia mencoba memejamkan matanya namun tidak berhasil. Pikirannya terus melayang pada namja berkulit tan yang baru sehari ditemuinya.

'Hah, Kim Jong In. Mengapa kau terlihat begitu sempurna ? Hmm, seandainya aku bisa mengenalmu lebih dekat. Apa aku harus meminta tolong pada bocah albino itu ? Aish no no no ! Dia tidak mungkin membantuku. Eh ? Bukankah tadi Kyung dan Jong In pulang bersama ? Apa Kyung memiliki hubungan khusus dengan Jong In. Baiklah ! Aku akan menanyakan hal ini pada Kyung besok' ucap inner Luhan

Luhan tertidur setelah mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukannya esok hari.

-Skip Time-

"Kyungie~" teriak Luhan melihat Kyungsoo berada di depan gerbang SM Senior High School

Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Luhan melambaikan tangannya, Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum.

"Anyeonghaseyo, Kyungie" ucap Luhan setelah berada di depan Kyungsoo

"Anyeonghaseyo, Lu" jawab Kyungsoo

"Ah, anyeonghaseyo Jong In" Luhan menyapa namja yang berada di samping Kyungsoo, tak lupa ia tampilkan senyumnya yang paling manis

"Anyeonghaseyo, Luhan" Kai membalas senyuman Luhan

"Ayo kita ke kelas" lanjut Kai

"Ne" jawab kedua yeoja itu penuh semangat

Mereka pun berjalan menuju kelas mereka dalam diam.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu lagi di jam istirahat, ne ?" Kai memecah keheningan yang ada

"Ne, Jong In" Luhan kembali tersenyum

Sementara Kyungsoo hanya menanggapi ucapan Kai dengan senyuman.

"Kyungie~" panggil Luhan manja

"Wae, Lu ?" Kyungsoo menatap Luhan heran

"Apa hubungannmu dengan Jong In ?"

"Ngg, kami teman sejak kecil"

"Benarkah ? Apa kau memiliki perasaan khusus padanya ?"

Jika Kyungsoo sedang minum, ia pasti tersedak mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

'Ya, aku menyukainya, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya aku mencintainya, sangat mencintainya' Kyungsoo ingin mengatakannya tapi ia sadar ia tidak boleh membuka rahasia yang selama ini ia simpan rapat-rapat.

"Aniya, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabatku Lu"

"Benarkah ? Kalau begitu, bantu aku mengenalnya lebih dekat ne ?" Luhan mengeluarkan aegyonya

Perasaan Kyungsoo menjadi campur aduk sekarang. Apa bisa ia membiarkan orang yang dicintainya didekati oleh orang lain ? Jika saja Kyungsoo tidak mengenal orang itu, ia akan menjawab 'TIDAK' tapi bagaimana jika orang itu telah ia anggap seperti sahabatnya walau mereka baru bertemu 2 hari ? Ia tidak ingin membuat Luhan kecewa dan sedih.

"Kyungie~, mau ya ?" Luhan menyadarkan Kyungsoo yang terlihat sibuk dengan pemikirannya

"Eh ? Ne, Lu aku akan membantumu sebisaku" ucap Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum walaupun terbesit perasaan tak rela dalam hatinya, namun ia mencoba mengabaikan perasaan itu.

"Gomawo Kyungie" Luhan melompat dari bangkunya dan memeluk Kyungsoo

"Ne, Lu" Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Luhan

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya karena Park Songsaenim telah berada di depan pintu kelas mereka. Selama pelajaran, Luhan terus tersenyum, mengabaikan Park Songsaenim yang terkenal galak. Berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang larut dalam pemikiran mengenai keputusan yang baru saja diambilnya.

Bel istirahat telah berbunyi, Sehun dan Kai berjalan menuju kelas 10-1 untuk mengajak Luhan dan Kyungsoo ke kantin. Di kelas itu hanya terdapat Kyungsoo yang duduk manis di tempatnya.

"Hai, Kyung-ah" sapa Sehun Kyungsoo yang sedang melamun pun terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Sehun

"Yak ! Kau melamun lagi, Kyung-ah ?"

"Eh-Uh aniya Sehun" Kyungsoo gugup karena ketahuan melamun oleh Sehun

"Dimana Luhan ?" tanya Kai

'DEG' jantung Kyungsoo berdegup karena Kai sama sekali tidak menyapanya, Kai malah mempertanyakan keberadaan Luhan. Hati Kyungsoo sangat sakit.

"Lulu sedang di toilet, mungkin sebentar lagi ia akan kembali" jawab Kyungsoo menutupi rasa sakit hatinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kyung-ah ?" tanya Sehun

"Aku baik-baik saja" Kyungsoo tersenyum pada Sehun

Entah mengapa Kai tidak berminat mendengarkan percakapan antara Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Ia memilih memainkan smartphonenya.

"Kajja kita ke kantin. Aku sudah lapar." suara Luhan mengagetkan Kai, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo

"Ck, dasar rusa, kecilkan sedikit volume suaramu" ucap Sehun

"Weeeek" Luhan memeletkan lidahnya pada Sehun

"Sudahlah, tidak bisakah kalian akur walau hanya sehari ?" Kai lagi-lagi menengahi pertengkaran Sehun dan Luhan

"Kajja, aku tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu istirahat mendengar pertengkaran kalian" sambung Kai lalu berlalu meninggalkan ketiga temannya

"Jong In, tunggu aku" Luhan berlari mengejar Kai

"Kyung-ah ayo" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya

Merasa tidak ada reaksi dari Kyungsoo, Sehun memutuskan untuk menarik tangan Kyungsoo. Mereka mengejar Kai dan Luhan yang berada tidak jauh di depan mereka. Namun, Kyungsoo kembali melihat adegan yang membuatnya ingin meneteskan air mata. Ia melihat Luhan dan Kai mulai akrab satu sama lain.

"Kyung-ah, tersenyumlah. Kau terlihat seperti itik buruk rupa kalau mukamu tertekuk seperti itu." Sehun mengedipkan matanya

"Yak ! Kau jahat Sehun" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya mendengar ucapan Sehun

Sehun tergoda melihat pipi chubby Kyungso, tanpa pikir panjang Sehun pun mencubit pipi Kyungsoo

"Kau manis sekali, Kyung-ah" ucap Sehun

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis mendengar pujian Sehun. Tanpa ia ketahui, Sehun melihatnya tersenyum.

'Senyumnya masih saja membuatku berdebar' ungkap inner Sehun

"Hey Kyungie, albino, cepatlah. Jangan berlovey-dovey terus" sebuah teriakan mengganggu momen Sehun dan Kyungsoo

'Ck, dasar rusa pengganggu' lagi-lagi inner Sehun berbicara

"Ayo Kyung-ah" Sehun kembali menarik tangan Kyung.

"Disini saja ya" ajak Luhan setelah berada di dalam kantin

"Ne/hmm" balas mereka

"Kalian dekat sekali, kenapa tidak pacaran saja sekalian?" goda Luhan sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Maunya begitu, tapi apa Kyungsoo mau?"


	2. Twister between Us chapter 2

Perkataan Sehun yang sangat frontal membuat Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya, sedangkan Kai memicingkan matanya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Jong In ? Kau setuju denganku kan ?" tanya Luhan

"Aku terserah dia saja" jawab Kai singkat

"Engg, kapan kita memesan ? Aku lapar" ucap Kyungsoo pelan, mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan ketiga temannya.

"Kau mau memesan apa Kyung-ah ?" tanya Sehun lembut

"Aku chocolate milkshake ne albino"

"Yak ! Aku tidak bertanya padamu rusa !" ucap Sehun sengit

Kai memutar bola matanya melihat pertengkaran antara Sehun dan Luhan yang entah sudah ke berapa kalinya. Ia memilih beranjak menuju counter makanan, membuat ketiga temannya terdiam.

"Kenapa dengan Kai ?" tanya Kyungsoo

Kedua temannya hanya mengangkat bahu menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo

"Kyung-ah, kau mau memesan apa ?" tanya Sehun untuk yang kedua kalinya

"Umm, aku seperti kemarin saja Sehun" ucap Kyungsoo lembut

"Baiklah" Sehun baru akan beranjak jika saja kemejanya tidak di tarik oleh seseorang

"Hun, pesankan untukku juga" Luhan mengerdipkan matanya

"Ne, aku akan memesankan rumput segar untuk rusa sepertimu" balas Sehun sambil berlalu meninggalkan kedua yeoja itu

Luhan ingin membalas perkataan Sehun jika saja Kai tidak datang membawa chocolate milkshake pesanannya.

"Ini" Kai duduk di hadapan Luhan dan menyodorkan chocolate milkshake yang dibawanya

"Wah kau baik sekali Jong In, gomawo ne" Luhan tersenyum

"Ne"

"Kenapa kau hanya memesan untuk Luhan, Kai ?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Bukankah bocah albino itu yang akan memesankan makananmu ?"

'DEG' Kyungsoo kaget mendengar ucapan Kai yang menurutnya sangat dingin

"Ini, Kyung-ah" Sehun datang dengan sandwich tuna dan strawberry milkshake di tangannya.

"Gomawo, Hun. Eh ? Kau tidak memesan ?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Aniya, Kyung-ah. Aku.."

"Dia sudah kenyang dengan terus-terusan menatapmu Kyungie" potong Luhan sambil terkikik

"Selamat makan" ucap Kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan teman-temannya

"Kyung-ah, ada saos di sudut bibirmu. Sini biar kubersihkan" Sehun mengambil tisu dan membersihkan sudut bibir Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo terdiam karena kaget akan gerakan Sehun.

"Ekhm ! Jangan bermesraan di depan publik albino" tegur Luhan

"Diam kau rusa !" Sehun memberikan deathglare

"Ayo kembali ke kelas" ajak Kai pada ketiga temannya setelah Kyungsoo menyelesaikan makannya.

"Ne" jawab ketiganya serempak

"Bye Jong In, albino" ucap Luhan saat mereka telah berada di depan kelasnya

"Bye Lu" jawab kedua namja itu

"Kyungie~" teriak Luhan lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat

"Lu, aku tidak bisa bernafas" lirih Kyungsoo

"Mianhae Kyungie, hehe. Aku terlalu senang"

"Hmm, apa karena perhatian Kai padamu tadi ?"

'BLUSH' pipi Luhan merona mendengar pertanyaan Kyungsoo

"Ne, dia sungguh sempurna" gumam Luhan

'Ya dia sangat sempurna, Lu.' ucap inner Kyungsoo

"Kyungie ?" Luhan melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Kyungsoo

"Eh ? Wae ?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Yak ! Kau tidak mendengarkanku Kyung ?" Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya

"Mianhae Lu" Kyungsoo menunduk

"Hmm, tidak apa-apa Kyungie"

"Apa yang tadi kau bicarakan Lu ?"

"Hmm, kudengar sekolah kita akan diliburkan selama 3 hari, bagaimana kalau kita berempat menginap di villa milik albino ?"

"Berempat ?"

"Iya, kau, aku, Jong In, dan albino"

"Ayolah Kyungie" Luhan mengeluarkan aegyonya

"Umm baiklah, aku akan meminta izin pada orang tuaku"

"Gomawo Kyungie" Luhan kembali memeluk Kyungsoo

-Skip Time-

"Sehun" Luhan melambaikan tangannya pada Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kelasnya bersama Kai

"Hmm ?" Sehun menyeritkan dahinya

"Apa maumu ?" lanjut Sehun ketus

"Yak kenapa kau ketus seperti ini ?"

"Kau hanya memanggilku Sehun jika ada maunya" jawab Sehun sambil berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah

"Hehe, apa villamu masih ada ?"

"Ne, wae ?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu libur selama 3 hari di sana ?"

"Kyung-ah, apa kau juga ikut ?" tanya Sehun pada yeoja di samping Luhan

"Aku akan mengusahakannya, Hun" Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Kau juga ikut kan Jong In ?" tanya Luhan dan Sehun serempak

"Ne, sepertinya mengasyikkan" jawab Kai

"Baiklah, aku akan menjemput kalian besok pukul 9 tepat" ucap Sehun

"Ayo pulang Kyung" ajak Kai saat mereka sudah berada di gerbang sekolah

"Bye Lu, bye Sehun" Kyungsoo melambaikan tangannya

"Bye" jawab keduanya

Luhan baru saja ingin berjalan menuju halte bis, tapi sebuah sepeda motor berhenti di sampingnya.

"Ayo naik" ucap si pengendara motor

"Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu, albino ?"

"Cepat atau kutinggal ?"

"Yak ! Baiklah baiklah"

"Gomawo Sehun" ucap Luhan saat mereka sudah sampai di depan rumahnya

"Ne" Sehun melambaikan tangannya dan berlalu pergi.

Keesokan harinya, Sehun menjemput Luhan terlebih dahulu karena ia tidak mengetahui letak rumah Kyungsoo dan Kai.

"Anyeong, Sehun"

"Anyeong, Lu"

"Kenapa duduk di belakang ?" tanya Sehun tanpa mengurangi konsentrasi menyetirnya

"Aku ingin memberikanmu kesempatan mengobrol dengan Kyungsoo"

"Aish apa yang kau bicarakan rusa ? Bilang saja kau ingin duduk berdua dengan dark kid" balas Sehun sengit

'BLUSH' pipi Luhan merona, ia berusaha menghindari tatapan Sehun

"Lihat ! Mukamu seperti tomat" ejek Sehun

"Berhenti berhenti, ini rumah Kyungsoo, aku akan memanggilnya dulu"

"Anyeong Sehun" sapa Kyungsoo disertai senyum manisnya lalu duduk di kursi samping pengemudi

"Anyeong Kyung-ah" Sehun membalas senyum Kyungsoo

"Ekhm ! Jangan lupakan bahwa ada aku disini" Luhan kembali mengganggu momen Sehun dan Kyungsoo

"Dimana rumah dark kid, Kyung-ah ?" tanya Sehun

"Hanya berjarak 3 rumah dari rumahku, Hun"

"Ini dia rumah Kai. Aku akan memanggilnya" lanjut Kyungsoo

"Biar aku saja Kyungie" jawab Luhan cepat lalu keluar dari mobil

Selang beberapa detik, Luhan kembali dengan namja disampingnya.

Mereka mengambil tempat di belakang kursi pengemudi. Dan melanjutkan perjalanan yang didominasi oleh pertengkaran Sehun dan Luhan. Namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama karena yeoja bermata rusa itu mulai mengantuk dan

'PUK' kepala Luhan terjatuh di bahu Kai. Kai tidak terlihat senang, ia juga tidak mencoba menyingkirkan kepala Luhan dari bahunya. Lama kelamaan, ia mulai mengantuk dan menyadarkan kepalanya di atas kepala Luhan.

"Jong In dan Luhan terlihat sangat lelah, mereka tertidur lelap" suara Sehun mengalihkan pandangan Kyungsoo yang tadinya sibuk memperhatikan pepohonan.

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, melihat Kai dan Luhan yang tertidur dalam posisi saling menyandar. 'NYUT' entah ini keberapa kalinya ia merasakan sakit setiap melihat Kai dan Luhan berdekatan.

"Kyung-ah, lebih baik kau tidur. Perjalanan masih jauh." saran Sehun

Kyungsoo mengangguk menanggapi saran Sehun. Ia memejamkan matanya. Sehun melirik wajah damai Kyungsoo yang tertidur, ia mengelus pelan kepala Kyung, lalu turun ke pipi chubby Kyungsoo. Tanpa ia sadari, Kyungsoo mengetahui apa yang ia lakukan karena Kyungsoo sama sekali tak tertidur. Kyungsoo hanya memejamkan matanya.

'Hangat' hanya itu yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo saat Sehun mengelus kepala dan pipinya, ia dapat sedikit melupakan sakit hatinya pada Kai dan Luhan.

"Kyung-ah ayo bangun" Sehun mengguncangkan bahu Kyungsoo pelan

"Sudah sampai ?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Ne, tolong bangunkan mereka ya, aku harus membawa barang-barang ini ke villa"

"Umm" Kyungsoo mengangguk

"Kai, Lu, ayo bangun kita sudah sampai"

Kai dan Luhan kaget melihat posisi tidur mereka yang sangat dekat.

"Ne" jawab mereka serempak menutupi rasa gugup mereka

Saat ini sudah pukul 7 malam, Kai, Sehun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo berdiskusi mengenai menu makan malam mereka. Mereka ingin membuat BBQ, tapi persediaan sayuran di villa Sehun sedang kosong. Mau tidak mau, mereka harus mencari sayuran di hutan sekitar villa Sehun.

"Aku akan membuat api untuk memanggang BBQ" usul Sehun

"Aku akan memotong dagingnya" ucap Kyungsoo

"Baiklah kami akan mencari sayuran" giliran Luhan yang berbicara

"Kajja Jong In" lanjut Luhan

Sehun dan Kyungsoo sangat lapar, mereka sudah menunggu Kai dan Luhan sejak 45 menit yang lalu. Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Kai dan Luhan. 15 menit kemudian, Luhan datang sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ck, kenapa kalian lama sekali sih ? Kami hampir mati kelaparan ! Apa saja yang kalian lakukan ? Dan astaga ? Hanya segini sayuran yang kalian dapat selama 1 jam ?" semprot Sehun pada namja dan yeoja di depannya

"Sudahlah, lebih baik cepat memasak. Jangan banyak berkomentar." ucap Kai

"Kau.."

"Sehun, sudahlah. Ayo kita memasak sekarang"

"Ne, Kyung-ah"

Setelah selesai menyantap BBQ yang teramat sederhana, keempatnya memutuskan untuk beristirahat karena mereka akan mengelilingi daerah di sekitar villa Sehun esok hari. Sehun sekamar dengan Kai dan Kyungsoo sekamar dengan Luhan. Berbeda dengan namja yang langsung terlelap, kedua yeoja ini tidak bisa tidur, atau lebih tepatnya salah satu dari yeoja itu tidak bisa tidur. Ia memaksa sahabatnya untuk mendengarkan ceritanya.

"Kyungie" Luhan mengguncangkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang tertutupi selimut

"Wae Lu ?" jawab Kyungsoo tak berminat

"Kai adalah namjachinguku sekarang" ucap Luhan pelan namun berhasil membuat kesadaran Kyungsoo kembali seluruhya. Rasa kantuk yang dirasakannya lenyap seketika

"Mwooo ?!" teriak Kyungsoo

-Flashback ON-

"Jong In" Luhan menarik ujung kaos Kai

"Wae Lu ?"

"Aku.. Aku menyukaimu.." ucap Luhan gemetar

"Eh ?" Kai menyeritkan dahinya

"Ngg, jadi pacarku yaa ?" Luhan mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada

Kai tidak memberikan reaksi apapun. Melihat Kai yang terdiam, Luhan menundukkan kepalanya, liquid bening mulai menetes dari mata Luhan. Kai yang tidak pernah melihat yeoja menangis menjadi panik.

"Ne, kau adalah yeojachinguku sekarang. Dan jangan memanggilku Jong In, panggil aku Kai ne chagi ?" Kai menghapus air mata Luhan, lalu memeluknya. Luhan mengangguk dalam pelukan Kai.

Walaupun ia telah memiliki kekasih, Kai merasa hampa. Entah apa arti kehampaan yang ia rasakan, namun ia mencoba mengabaikan hal itu.

"Ayo, cari sayuran. Kasihan Kyung dan albino jika kita pergi terlalu lama" Kai menggenggam tangan Luhan

-Flashback OFF-

"Begitulah ceritanya Kyungie"

"Lebih baik sekarang kita istirahat, mungkin besok ada sesuatu yang lebih besar menunggumu" lanjut Kyungsoo

Luhan mengangguk lalu menarik selimut sampai batas lehernya. Kyungsoo berbaring membelakangi Luhan, ia menggigit bibirnya agar Luhan tak mendengarnya menangis. Air mata Kyungsoo tak kunjung berhenti hingga matahari menampakkan eksistensinya. Ia memilih mandi untuk menyegarkan pikirannya, lalu memasak untuk mereka berempat. Saat ia sedang menata makanan di atas meja, suara Sehun mengagetkannya.

"Selamat pagi, Kyung-ah" sapa Sehun

"Ah, selamat pagi" Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Sehun

"Astaga, kenapa matamu bengkak seperti itu Kyung-ah ?" tanya Sehun panik

"Aku.. Aku tidak bisa tidur semalam" Kyungsoo terpaksa berbohong

"Selamat pagi" sapa Luhan dengan volume yang tidak bisa dibilang kecil

"Pagi" jawab Sehun dan Kyungsoo

Kai dan Luhan mengambil tempat di depan Sehun dan Kyungsoo. Mereka memakan masakan Kyungsoo dengan lahap.

"Kyungie, nanti ajarkan aku memasak ya ?" pinta Luhan manja

"Ne, Luhannie" Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Ayo kita berangkat sekarang" ajak Sehun

Mereka berempat berjalan beriringan menyusuri hutan. Sehun akan membawa mereka ke air terjun di tengah hutan. Baru setengah perjalanan, Kyungsoo mulai merasa lelah. Ia ingin beristirahat sejenak tapi ia tidak ingin merepotkan teman-temannya. Ia berhenti sejenak untuk meminum air mineral yang dibawanya dan berlari kecil mengejar ketiga temannya.

"Kau lelah, Kyung-ah ?" tanya Sehun

"Aniya, Hun"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya lalu berjongkok di depan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau tak pernah jujur ? Ayo naik" Sehun menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang

"Eh ? Aku baik-baik saja, Hun" tolak Kyungsoo halus

"Ayo cepat, aku akan menggendongmu sampai air terjun"

Dengan berat hati, Kyungsoo naik ke punggung Sehun. Ia merasa menjadi orang yang sangat merepotkan hari ini.

"Mianhae, Hun. Aku tidak bermaksud merepotkanmu. Apakah aku berat ?"

"Aku seperti menggendong anak gajah" Sehun tertawa

"Yak ! Apa maksudmu ?"

Sehun tertawa menanggapi ocehan Kyungsoo. Mereka terus melemparkan lelucon sepanjang perjalanan. Tak terasa, mereka telah sampai di air terjun yang mereka tuju.

"Wah keren sekali" teriak Luhan

"Hun, turunkan aku" pinta Kyungsoo

"Sireo~" balas Sehun

"Yak ! Ayo turunkan aku, bagaimana jika mereka melihat kita dalam posisi seperti ini ?"

"Baiklah, my princess" Sehun mengedipkan matanya lalu berlari ke bawah air terjun

Tanpa mereka ketahui seseorang menatap tajam ke arah mereka.

"Kyungie ayo" ajak Luhan

"Kalian saja yang bermain, Lu. Aku sedang tidak ingin bermain" tolak Kyungsoo halus

"Baiklah" Luhan tidak ingin memaksa Kyungsoo

Kyungsoo memilih duduk di batu besar di samping air terjun dan menyaksikan Sehun dan Luhan yang bermain air. Kyungsoo mengedarkan pandangannya mencari sosok Kai yang menghilang.

"Kau mencari siapa ?"

"Eh ? Aku mencarimu Kai" jawab Kyungsoo jujur

"Kudengar, kau sudah menjalin hubungan dengan Luhannie. Apa itu benar ?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Ya begitulah"

"Selamat ya, semoga hubungan kalian bertahan lama" Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Terima kasih" jawab Kai

Tidak ada lagi yang berniat melanjutkan percakapan. Mereka menikmati suasana air terjun hingga sore menjelang.

"Kajja kembali ke villa sebelum hari semakin gelap"

"Ne, Kai / Ne, dark kid"

Mereka kembali ke villa tepat sebelum matahari benar-benar tenggelam. Mereka memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri. Setelah membersihkan diri, kedua yeoja itu berencana memasak untuk makan malam. Luhan mengambil bahan-bahan yang disebutkan oleh Kyungsoo. Ia ingin pintar memasak seperti Kyungsoo agar bisa menjadi kekasih yang baik untuk Kai. Luhan ingin menggoreng ayam untuk Kai. Ia melempar ayam ke dalam wajan dan membuat minyak panas itu terciprat ke arahnya dan Kyungsoo.

"Ahhh panas panas" teriak Luhan

Teriakan Luhan sontak membuat kedua namja yang bersantai di dalam kamar berlari menuju arah suara Luhan. Mereka mendapati Kyungsoo yang membawa Luhan ke kamar mandi dan menyiram luka Luhan dengan air dingin, ia bahkan mengabaikan luka bakar yang dialaminya. Padahal luka yang dialaminya jauh lebih parah dibanding luka Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Lulu ?" teriak Kai emosi lalu menarik Luhan ke dalam pelukannya

Sehun yang mendengar teriakan Kai, segera berlari ke arah ketiganya setelah mematikan kompor. Ia mendapati Kai yang menatap Kyungsoo penuh emosi. Sedangkan Kyungsoo ? Ia menangis karena rasa perih di tubuh dan hatinya. Sehun spontan menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan membentak Kai.

"Laki-laki seperti apa kau ? Berani membentak perempuan seperti ini ? Tidakkah kau lihat Kyungsoo juga terkena cipratan minyak"

"Hun, perih" lirih Kyungsoo, ia tak bisa menahan air matanya lagi

Lirihan Kyungsoo membuat emosi Sehun menguap. Sehun menyuruh Kyungsoo duduk di kursi meja makan sementara ia mengambil air, handuk dan krim. Sehun mengusap luka di wajah Kyungsoo dengan handuk yang telah dicelupkan ke dalam air, lalu mengoleskan krim luka bakar dengan hati-hati. Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya untuk meredam rasa perih yang dirasakannya.

"Nah selesai" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya untuk menghapus air mata Kyungsoo

"Jangan terlalu memikirkan ucapan Kai ne, Kyung-ah ?" lanjut Sehun

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, ia tidak lagi memiliki tenaga bahkan untuk berbicara sekalipun. Ia tidak menyangka Kai, orang yang dicintainya akan membentaknya. Sebesar itukah rasa cinta Kai pada Luhan ? Hingga ia tega membentak sahabatnya sejak kecil ? Kyungsoo sangat lelah, ia ingin tidur dan berharap semua akan jadi lebih baik saat ia terbangun.

"Ayo tidur Kyung, lebih baik kau pakai kamar di lantai bawah dulu" Sehun menarik Kyungsoo menuju kamar di lantai satu

"Berbaringlah, aku akan mengipasi wajahmu agar rasa perihnya berkurang" ucap Sehun saat mereka berada di dalam kamar

Kyungsoo langsung tertidur lelap karena hembusan angin yang terasa sangat nyaman di wajahnya. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kyungsoo lalu mengecup dahinya lembut, seakan tak ingin membangunkan Kyungsoo. Kai yang tadinya ingin meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo tidak sengaja melihat Sehun mengecup dahi Kyungsoo, ia mengepalkan tangannya dan berlalu pergi.

Sinar mentari mulai mengintip dari balik tirai, Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kamar. Ia terkejut mendapati Sehun tertidur dalam posisi duduk di lantai dan menggenggam erat tangannya. Ia mengguncangkan bahu Sehun pelan.

"Hun, ayo bangun"

"Nghhh" lenguh Sehun

Kyungsoo tertawa melihat betapa berantakannya penampilan Sehun saat ini. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan matanya masih setengah terpejam.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan ?" tanya Sehun dengan suara serak

"Ani, cepat mandi. Kita harus pulang pagi ini kan ? Aku akan membuatkan sarapan"

"Lukamu ?"

"Sudah tidak perih lagi. Terima kasih dan maaf sudah merepotkanmu" Kyungsoo menunduk

"Sudahlah, bukankah kita ini teman ?" Sehun tersenyum

"Gomawo, Hun. Aku akan membuat sarapan dulu"

Kyungsoo berjalan keluar kamar namun langkahnya terhenti karena Luhan menghalangi jalannya. Penampilan yeoja itu tak bisa dibilang baik, ada lingkaran hitam di bawah mata indahnya.

"Kyungie mianhae" ucap Luhan

"Tak apa Luhannie, terciprat minyak itu hal biasa saat kau mulai belajar memasak. Jangan menyerah ne ?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, ia tidak mungkin bisa marah pada sahabatnya yang satu ini. Ah, berbicara tentang sahabat, dimana sahabat yang amat dicintainya ?

"Dimana Kai ? Apa ia marah padaku ?" tanya Kyungsoo pada Luhan

"Ia sedang mandi. Aku sudah menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya padanya semalam. Kukira ia sudah meminta maaf padamu ?"

"Meminta maaf ?"

"Ya, setelah aku menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya, ia meninggalkanku untuk meminta maaf padamu"

"Benarkah ? Tapi aku sama sekali belum bertemu dengannya sejak ia membentakku"

"Ah, aku jadi lupa membuat sarapan. Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kalian dulu. Lebih baik kau segera mandi, Lu" sambung Kyungsoo lalu menuju ke arah dapur

Setelah selesai memasak, Kyungsoo segera membersihkan diri dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya di meja makan. Ia duduk di samping Sehun, lalu memakan makanannya. Ia tak menyadari ada sepasang mata yang terus mengawasinya.

"Ayo kita pulang" ucap Sehun

"Ne" jawab kedua yeoja itu serempak

Kyungsoo mengambil tempat di samping pengemudi sementara Kai dan Luhan mengambil tempat di belakang. Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya tanpa banyak bicara, ia masih kesal pada Kai yang telah membentak Kyungsoo. Keheningan melanda mereka selama perjalanan.

"Bye Sehun, Luhannie, Kai" ucap Kyungsoo saat mereka sudah berada di depan rumahnya, ia menyebut nama Kai dengan nada yang amat pelan

"Bye Kyung-ah" Sehun mengacak rambut Kyungsoo penuh sayang

"Bye Kyungie"

Kai hanya menatap lurus ke depan, tak berniat membalas ucapan Kyungsoo. Mobil Sehun kembali berhenti di depan rumah Kai. Kai tidak mengucapkan salam perpisahan maupun ucapan terima kasih, ia hanya mengacak rambut Luhan lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Sehun mendengus melihat kelakuan Kai, dan melanjutkan perjalanan ke rumah Luhan.

"Sehun" cicit Luhan

"Wae ?"

"Apa Kai sudah meminta maaf pada Kyungie semalam ?"

"Hmm ?" Sehun menyeritkan dahinya

"Kau tidak melihat Kai meminta maaf pada Kyungie ?"

"Tidak"

"Benarkah ? Padahal semalam ia meninggalkanku sesaat untuk meminta maaf pada Kyungie"

'Semalam ? Apa ia melihat apa yang kulakukan ?' batin Sehun

Sehun tidak berniat membalas ucapan Luhan. Ia sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri.

"Sudah sampai"

"Ah, baiklah. Gomawo albino" Luhan tersenyum lebar

"Ne, rusa"

Saat tiba di rumahnya, Sehun langsung merebahkan diri di kamarnya. Ia terlalu lelah bahkan untuk sekedar berganti pakaian. Ia terlelap beberapa menit kemudian.

-Skip Time-

Sehun telah menyelesaikan sarapannya dan hendak menuju garasi untuk mengambil motornya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti karena smarthphonenya berbunyi. Ia membuka pesan itu

From : Rusa

Sehun, kau berangkat bersama Kyungie ya hari ini ? Kai akan berangkat bersamaku. Kasihan Kyungie jika harus berangkat sendirian. Kau pasti sedang tersenyum saat membaca pesanku kan ? Haha.

To : Rusa

Ne.

Sehun melaju menuju rumah Kyungsoo. Ia tepat waktu. Ia datang di saat Kyungsoo keluar dari rumahnya.

Ia menepikan motornya di samping Kyungsoo.

"Ayo naik, Kyung-ah"

"Aku akan berangkat bersama Kai, Hun"

"Dia berangkat bersama Luhan. Ayo naik."

"Oh ? Aku bisa jalan kaki sendiri kok" Kyungsoo tersenyum

"Padahal aku sudah mengorbankan sarapan lezatku untuk menjemputmu. Tapi kau malah menolakku" Sehun mulai berakting untuk meluluhkan hati Kyungsoo

"Kau tidak sarapan, Hun ?"

"Ne, makanya cepatlah naik. Kau ingin pengorbananku sia-sia ?"

"Baiklah, tapi pelan-pelan ne ?"

"Aku tidak janji" ucap Sehun saat Kyungsoo telah menaiki motornya

Sehun menyalakan motornya, ia mengeluarkan seringai kemenangan yang untungnya tertutupi oleh helm yang dipakainya.

"Pegangan"

"Sireo, bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat ?"

"Ya sudah"

"Hun, pelan- kyaaaaaaa"

Ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong karena Sehun melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan. Ia spontan memeluk erat pinggang Sehun, membuat orang yang dipeluknya kembali mengeluarkan seringai kemenangan. Saat mendekati gerbang sekolahnya, Sehun mengurangi kecepatannya. Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya dari pinggang Sehun, Sehun kecewa karena Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukannya.

"Hun, turunkan aku" pinta Kyungsoo

Sehun menulikan pendengarannya, ia membawa Kyungsoo sampai tempat parkir. Membuat beberapa siswi memandang iri pada Kyungsoo. Setelah memakirkan motornya, Sehun membalikkan badannya untuk memastikan Kyungsoo tidak kurang sesuatu apapun. Suara tawa meluncur halus dari mulutnya melihat betapa berantakannya penampilan Kyungsoo sekarang. Poni Kyungsoo tidak bisa dikategorikan rapi dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Yak ! Kenapa kau malah tertawa ? Kau menyebalkan" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya

Sehun merapikan poni Kyungsoo dan mencubit pipinya pelan.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mencubit pipiku ?"

"Karena kau manis. Ayo masuk"

Mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa sadar membuat seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka mengepalkan tangannya penuh emosi.

To be continued~

Review please ?

Punya banyak siders itu nggak enak lho T.T


	3. Twister between Us chapter 3

Twister Between Us

Disclaimer : all casts in this fanfic belong to God and SM Entertainment

Cast : GS!Kyungsoo - GS!Luhan - Kim Jong In - Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, and Friendship

Rated : T

.

.

Mereka adalah 2 titik yang berjauhan. Sejauh apapun jaraknya, 2 titik itu akan tetap bersatu, benar kan ? Namun, benang merah yang seharusnya menghubungkan mereka berputar dalam pusaran angin, menorehkan luka pada hati yang begitu suci. Mampukah mereka merebut kembali benang merah dari sang angin ? Atau mereka akan merasakan penyesalan abadi ? Entahlah...

.

.

Preview

.

Sehun menulikan pendengarannya, ia membawa Kyungsoo sampai tempat parkir. Membuat beberapa siswi memandang iri pada Kyungsoo. Setelah memakirkan motornya, Sehun membalikkan badannya untuk memastikan Kyungsoo tidak kurang sesuatu apapun. Suara tawa meluncur halus dari mulutnya melihat betapa berantakannya penampilan Kyungsoo sekarang. Poni Kyungsoo tidak bisa dikategorikan rapi dan matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Yak ! Kenapa kau malah tertawa ? Kau menyebalkan" Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya

Sehun merapikan poni Kyungsoo dan mencubit pipinya pelan.

"Kenapa kau suka sekali mencubit pipiku ?"

"Karena kau manis. Ayo masuk"

Mereka berjalan beriringan tanpa sadar membuat seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka mengepalkan tangannya penuh emosi.

.

.

Chapter 3

.

"Aku akan mengantarmu sepulang sekolah" ucap Sehun saat berada di depan kelas Kyungsoo

"Sireo"

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan" Sehun meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terpaku di tempatnya

"Boo" teriak Luhan membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget

"Astaga, Lu ! Jantungku hampir keluar" Kyungsoo mengelus dadanya

"Hehe, bagaimana rasanya ?"

"Apanya ?" Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya

"Bagaimana rasanya berangkat bersama Sehun ?"

"Rasanya seperti terbang di atas awan"

"Benarkah ?" tanya Luhan antusias

"Ya, poniku menjadi tak berbentuk lagi"

"Aish, Kyungie. Aku serius"

"Aku juga" Kyungsoo memeletkan lidahnya lalu tersenyun

-Skip Time-

"Kyung-ah, ayo ke kantin"

"Mianhae, Hun. Tapi aku membawa bekal. Bagaimana kalau kita memakannya bersama ? Aku tidak sanggup menghabiskan semuanya"

"Baiklah, ayo ke atap"

"Albino ! Apa kau melihat Kai ?"

"Huh ? Tidak"

"Oh ? Gomawo" Luhan berlalu mencari Kai

.

Sehun dan Kyungsoo telah berada di atap sekolah. Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya melihat langit biru.

"Langitnya indah" gumam Kyungsoo

"Ya, ayo cepat buka bekalmu. Aku sudah lapar."

"Baiklah baiklah" Kyungsoo membuka bekalnya

"Wah sepertinya enak"

Sehun ingin mengambil spring roll buatan Kyungsoo, tetapi tangannya dipukul oleh pemilik bekal itu.

"Berdoa dulu" ucap Kyungsoo kalem

Mereka berdua memejamkan mata lalu berdoa. Sehun menatap lapar pada bekal Kyungsoo.

"Kyung-ah, suap aku"

"Mwoo ?! Sireo, kau kan bisa mengambilnya sendiri"

"Ayolah" bujuk Sehun

Kyungsoo mengambil sepotong spring roll lalu menyodorkannya pada Sehun. Dan dilahap oleh Sehun dengan cepat. Sehun mengambil sumpit yang dipegang oleh Kyungsoo lalu menyodorkan spring roll pada Kyungsoo. Namun, Kyungsoo menepis tangannya dan menggeleng.

"Aku bisa makan sendiri, Hun" tolak Kyungsoo

"Ayolah, satu saja"

Kyungsoo menghela nafas lalu membuka mulutnya untuk memakan spring roll yang disodorkan Sehun. Adegan suap menyuap itu disaksikan oleh seseorang yang telah berada di atap sebelum Sehun dan Kyungsoo datang. Dan tanpa diketahui oleh orang itu, ada orang lain yang memperhatikannya ketika ia menatap ke arah Sehun dan Kyungsoo.

"Ayo kembali ke kelas" Kyungsoo ingin beranjak dari tempatnya namun tangannya ditarik oleh Sehun

"Kyung-ah"

"Wae, Hun ?"

"Aku menyukaimu"

"Eh ?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya

"Jadi yeojachinguku ne ?"

"Tapi.."

"Kumohon"

'Aku mencintai Kai. Tapi ia sudah menjadi namjachingu sahabatku. Mungkin dengan bersama Sehun, aku akan melupakan perasaanku pada Kai'

"Baiklah"

"Benarkah ? Gomawo Baby" Sehun memeluk Kyungsoo erat

"Ayo ke kelas, Hun-ah. Nanti kita terlambat" Kyungsoo melepaskan pelukan Sehun

Sehun dan Kyungsoo berlalu pergi meninggalkan dua orang yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sehun mengantar Kyungsoo sampai depan kelasnya.

"Sampai nanti, Hun-ah"

"Sampai nanti, Baby"

Sehun mencubit pipi Kyungsoo pelan, ia terkekeh melihat Kyungsoo mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Aku ke kelas dulu" lanjut Sehun

.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu antara kau dan albino ?"

"Eh ? Huh ? Aniya, Luhannie"

"Gotjimal, pasti ada sesuatu diantara kalian, iya kan ?"

"Tentu saja, sekarang dia adalah kekasihku" Sehun tiba-tiba datang dan menjawab pertanyaan Luhan dengan keras.

"Aigo, Kyungie apa yang kau lihat dari bocah albino ini ?"

"Hey rusa, tentu saja Baby Kyung menerimaku karena aku ini tampan, pintar, dan baik terlebih lagi dia mencintaiku. Benarkan, baby ?"

"Huh ? Oh ne.."

"Kai, Sehun dan Kyungie ternyata sudah berpacaran. Bagaimana kalau kita double date ? Pasti seru, ya kan Kai ?" Luhan mengapit lengan Kai dan mengeluarkan aegyo

Kai memutuskan pandangan mengintimidasinya pada Kyungsoo lalu menatap Luhan

"Oh, tentu chagi apapun untukmu" Kai mengacak rambut Luhan

"Aku mau ke kelas dulu. Bye Hun-ah, bye Kai" Kyungsoo mengecilkan suaranya ketika mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Kai. "Kajja Lu".

"Kyungie tunggu aku. Bye Kai, bye albino" sambil melambaikan tangannya pada Kai dan Sehun, mungkin lebih tepatnya pada Kai.

"Kajja kita juga ke kelas" sahut Kai

"Chakkaman" Kai berhenti dan berbalik.

"Wae ?"

"Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu"

"Apa itu ?"

"Apa selama ini kau tidak menyimpan perasaan khusus pada Kyungsoo ?"

'DEG' raut wajah Kai menegang, ia cukup terkejut dengan pertanyaan Sehun. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian raut wajahnya kembali datar.

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Tidak, hanya saja kalian sudah bersahabat sejak lama, dan ku dengar perempuan dan laki-laki tidak bisa bersahabat. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan, kalian akan berpisah atau...bersama"

"Hmm, kau sudah tau jawabannya. Aku sudah bersama Luhan dan kau sudah bersama Kyungsoo,"

"Kau mencintai Luhan ?"

"Aku..."

"Hey apa yang kalian lakukan disini ? Park songsaenim sudah berada di kelas kalian" tegur murid lain

"Ah gomawo sudah memberitahu kami" Kai dan Sehun berlari menuju kelas mereka

Kai dan Sehun membuka pintu kelas mereka pelan dan ingin menjelaskan alasan keterlambatan mereka tetapi suara Park songsaenim membuat keduanya mengurungkan niat mereka.

"Kalian berdua tidak saya izinkan mengikuti pelajaran saya. Kalian boleh pergi sekarang."

Kai dan Sehun membungkukkan badan mereka lalu meninggalkan kelas mereka. Mereka memilih pergi ke atap untuk tidur siang. Sialnya, mereka ketiduran hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kyungsoo dan Luhan berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju atap. Saat mereka sampai, mereka mendapati namjachingu mereka tengah tertidur pulas. Kyungsoo dan Luhan menjepit hidung namjachingu mereka hingga terbangun. Kedua namja itu menunduk, takut akan kemarahan yeoja di hadapan mereka. Kyungsoo menghela nafas.

"Kenapa kau berada di sini, Hun-ah ?" tanya Kyungsoo lembut

"Tadi kami terlambat masuk kelas, lalu Park songsaenim mengusir kami. Karena tidak ada kerjaan, jadi kami tidur saja" jelas Sehun

"Kenapa kalian bisa terlambat ?" tanya Luhan

"Engg kami..."

"Kami ingin ke toilet. Tapi antriannya cukup banyak, kami harus menunggu cukup lama." sahut Kai

"Benarkah itu, Hun-ah ?"

"Ne, Baby Kyung"

"Sebagai permintaan maaf, kami akan mengantar kalian kemana pun akhir pekan nanti. Iya kan, Kai ?" Sehun menyenggol lengan Kai

"Ya, kita akan double date akhir pekan nanti" sambung Kai

"Benarkah ?" tanya Luhan antusias

"Ne chagia"

"Ayo kita pulang, Baby" Sehun menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo

Kai menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang menjauh dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Luhan menyadari hal itu.

"Kai, kau kenapa ?"

"Aniya chagi. Ayo pulang."

.

-Skip Time-

Hari yang dinanti-nantikan oleh Luhan akhirnya tiba juga. Kedua pasangan ini berencana untuk mengadakan double date. Mereka pergi menggunakan mobil Sehun. Tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi adalah Lotte World. Butuh waktu sekitar 30 menit untuk sampai di Lotte World. Mereka memainkan berbagai macam wahana. Mata Luhan terpaku pada wahana yang menarik perhatiannya, 'Haunted House'.

"Aku ingin bermain wahana itu" rajuk Luhan pada Kai

"Kau yakin ? Kau tidak takut chagi ?"

"Aku ini pemberani" jawab Luhan mantap

"Kau mau kan Kyungie ?" tanya Luhan

"Umm, sebenarnya aku sedikit takut" jawab Kyungsoo jujur

"Kalau kau takut, kita cari wahana lain saja Baby Kyung"

Luhan cemberut mendengar perkataan Sehun. Kyungsoo tak tega melihat sahabatnya bersedih. Ia menggeleng dan berkata

"Tak apa Sehun. Mencobanya sekali tidak masalah kan ?"

"Baiklah, tapi kau harus terus berada di sampingku Baby Kyung"

"Mwo ?! No no no ! Kita menentukan pasangan dengan rock, scissors, and paper" sahut Luhan cepat

"Tapi..."

"Sudahlah Sehun, ikuti saja kemauan Luhan. Bukankah kita ini bersahabat ?" potong Kyungsoo

"Ayo cepat" sahut Kai tak sabaran

"Rock, scissors, and paper"

"Yey hey ! Aku menang" teriak Luhan

"Kau akan masuk denganku kan chagi ?"

"Umm maaf Kai, tapi aku ingin masuk bersama Kyungie"

"Kau yakin ?"

Luhan mengangguk mantap lalu menarik Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam Haunted House. Kedua namja itu menatap kekasih mereka penuh kekhawatiran sebab kekasih mereka sangat penakut. Apakah kedua namja itu pemberani ?

.

Saat berada di dalam wahana itu, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran di dahi Luhan. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menyeritkan dahinya, heran akan perubahan sikap Luhan.

"Kau takut ?"

"Ani, aku tidak takut Kyungie"

"Kyungie, kau jalan di depanku yaa" pinta Luhan

"Mwo ?! Sireo~ aku takut"

"Baiklah, aku yang berjalan di depan"

Luhan berjalan pelan sambil menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo. Namun beberapa detik kemudian terdengar teriakan nyaring dari kedua yeoja itu. Mereka berhenti di dekat replika kereta, namun sesosok wanita mengerikan di bawah replika kereta mencengkeram kaki mereka.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa"

Luhan menarik tangan Kyungsoo lalu berlari sekuat tenaga, dan sepertinya mereka menabrak sesuatu. Mereka mengangkat muka dengan gerakan patah-patah dan...

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa"

Mereka kembali berlari dan akhirnya menemukan jalan keluar. Mereka keluar dari wahana itu secepat kilat. Kedua namja itu segera menghampiri kekasih mereka. Mereka sangat khawatir melihat kekasih mereka terlihat pucat.

"Kau tak apa chagi/Baby Kyung ?"

"Kami tak apa, sekarang giliran kalian"

"Tapi.."

"Jangan mengkhawatirkan kami"

.

Sehun sebenarnya tak rela meninggalkan kekasihnya yang terlihat sangat pucat. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan wahana aneh ini. Ia dan Kai memasuki wahana itu penuh percaya diri namun sepertinya hal itu hanya bertahan beberapa detik. Kai mulai mengusap tengkuknya. Aura wahana ini membuatnya merinding. Kai menengok ke kanan tapi sepertinya ia salah mengambil keputusan. Kini ia berhadapan dengan sosok yang mengerikan. Jarak mereka hanya 5 cm. Ia mengumpulkan suaranya dan...

"Aaaaaaaa"

Kai berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang cengo melihat sisi lain dari seorang Kai yang terkenal cool. Pandangannya beralih pada objek yang membuat Kai mengeluarkan sisi lainnya.

"Terima kasih, berkat kau aku melihat Kai ketakutan. Permisi"

Sehun membungkukkan badannya pada sosok itu lalu mengejar Kai yang sudah tak terlihat. Kai terengah-engah setelah berlari kencang.

'Sehun ? Astaga dimana dia ?' batin Kai panik

Kai baru saja akan kembali untuk mencari Sehun namun kakinya di tahan oleh seseorang di bawah replika kereta, Kai menundukkan wajahnya untuk melihat siapa yang menahan kakinya. Ia menjerit karena yang menahan kakinya adalah wanita dengan penampilan yang sangat mengerikan.

"Aaaaaaaa"

"Bwahahahaha kau lucu sekali, Kai."

Suara tawa Sehun memenuhi pendengaran Kai. Ia sangat malu karena Sehun melihatnya menjerit seperti perempuan. Kai mulai menguasai dirinya lagi sekarang, ia tak ingin ditertawai oleh Sehun. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Sehun berusaha menahan tawanya mengingat raut ketakutan Kai. Saat keluar dari wahana, mereka disambut oleh kekasih mereka. Luhan berlari memeluk Kai dan membuat hati Kyungsoo kembali berdenyut nyeri. Tatapan sendu Kyungsoo disadari oleh Sehun. Sehun mencubit pelan pipi Kyungsoo.

"Baby Kyung, kau mau kemana setelah ini ?"

"Aku ikut kalian saja" jawab Kyungsoo

"Ani, Baby. Kau yang menentukan tujuan kita sekarang" desak Sehun

"Ne, Sehun benar. Sekarang kau mau kemana Kyungie ?" timpal Luhan sedangkan Kai hanya membisu

"Hmm, sebenarnya aku ingin pergi ke Everland, itupun jika kalian mau" jawab Kyungsoo pelan

"Ah, kelihatannya bagus. Kajja" Sehun mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyungsoo dan langsung disambut oleh Kyungsoo

"Ne, kita bisa melihat bunga-bunga yang bemekaran. Kyaaaaa! Kajja Kai!" Luhan mengapit lengan Kai. Kai diam saja mengikuti Luhan yang menyeretnya.

.

-Skip Time-

"Kyaaaaa, yeopeodda !" jerit Luhan ketika mereka tiba di Everland

"Kai sini-sini bunganya indah sekali" lanjut luhan.

'Hmmmmmm' Kyungsoo menghirup udara segar yang bercampur aroma bunga

"Kau suka ?" Sehun berbicara lembut hampir berbisik tepat di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Ommo ! Hun-ah kau mengagetkanku"

"Hahaha, bagaimana kau suka tempat ini?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tentu saja bunga-bunga disini benar-benar indah" jawab Kyungsoo.

"Tapi kau lebih indah" jawab Sehun sambil menatap gadis yang ia cintai.

Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya, ia malu mendengar pujian Sehun.

.

"Kai, ayo kesana. Aku ingin melihat bunga lily yang ada diujung sana"

.

Kyungsoo mendongakkan kepalanya ketika mendengar suara Luhan.

"Hun-ah ayo kita ikuti Kai dan Lulu"

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat menarik tangan Sehun namun Sehun tidak beranjak dari tempatnya. Kyungsoo menatap Sehun penuh kebingungan.

"Hun-ah ?" Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya

"Aku tak mau, Baby. Biarkan mereka menikmati waktu mereka berdua saja. Tidak baik menganggu mereka"

"Kita hanya mengintip saja kok. Hun-ah, jebal~"

"Huft, kajja" Sehun mengikuti Kyungsoo dengan setengah hati

'Baby, bisakah sekali saja kau tidak terfokus pada Jong In ?'

Sehun menatap nanar punggung sempit Kyungsoo yang berjalan didepan sambil menarik tangannya. Pergerakan Kyungsoo terhenti saat melihat Kai dan Luhan sedang tertawa. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Kyungsoo kembali menarik tangan Sehun saat Kai dan Luhan berjalan menuju bangku di bawah pohon Sakura. Kyungsoo dan Sehun bersembunyi di semak-semak tak jauh dari bangku Kai dan Luhan. Awalnya Kai dan Luhan hanya bersenda-gurau tetapi lama-kelamaan Luhan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Kai. Kai sama sekali tak menolak, ia terlarut dalam pemikirannya. Jarak mereka semakin dekat. 3 cm.. 2 cm.. 1 cm..

"Berhenti !"

Kai dan Luhan kembali mengambil jarak karena dikagetkan oleh teriakan yeoja yang sangat mereka kenali.

"Baby Kyung, apa yang kau lakukan ?" Sehun kaget akan tindakan Kyungsoo

"Lu, mianhae. Aku.. aku tak bermaksud.."

"Aku membencimu Do Kyungsoo !" jerit Luhan lalu berlari menjauhi ketiganya

"Kai, maafkan kami.. Kami benar-benar minta maaf" ucap Sehun

Kai memandang pasangan di depannya bergantian dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia menghela nafas lalu pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Kyungsoo menatap nanar kepergian Kai. Semua ini karena keegoisannya. Sehun menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya, membiarkan yeoja yang amat ia cintai itu menangis sepuasnya.

.

"Kau sudah tenang sekarang ?"

"Ne, gomawo Hun-ah"

"Kajja kita pulang, hari sudah semakin sore"

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. Ia merutuki kebodohannya karena menghentikan momen antara Kai dan Luhan. Padahal Luhan sangat menantikan saat-saat seperti tadi dan saat Luhan hampir mencapai yang diinginkannya, ia malah menghancurkannya begitu saja. Kyungsoo menghela nafas, Luhan pasti sangat membencinya sekarang. Lalu bagaimana dengan Kai ? Entahlah, Kyungsoo tak bisa mengartikan tatapan Kai tadi.

.

"..by.. Baby Kyung"

"Ah, ada apa Hun-ah ?"

"Kita sudah sampai"

Sehun keluar dari mobil dan membukakan pintu untuk yeojachingunya.

"Gomawo Hun-ah. Maaf membuat harimu menjadi buruk"

"Tak apa, Baby. Masuklah, udara semakin dingin"

"Goma.."

'CUP' Sehun mengecup bibir kissable Kyungsoo singkat. Sangat singkat namun mampu membuat Kyungsoo terkejut dan menaikkan gejolak emosi namja yang sejak tadi memperhatikan mereka dari kejauhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Hun-ah ?" cicit Kyungsoo

"Menciummu" jawab Sehun singkat

"Ta-tapi.."

"Masuklah atau aku akan menciummu lagi" Sehun menyeringai

"Yak ! Kau ini"

"Aku pulang dulu, Baby. Beristirahat lah" Sehun mengacak rambut Kyungsoo

"Pay pay~"

"Bye Baby"

.

.

,

.

.

To be continued~

Review please ?

Kalau kalian memang males ngetik, cukup ninggalin titik. Twinkle udah seneng kok.

Twinkle nggak minta review yang panjang, apapun review kalian bakal Twinkle terima.

Please support me by giving review, readers-deul..


	4. Chapter 4

Twister Between Us

Disclaimer : all casts in this fanfic belong to God and SM Entertainment

Cast : GS!Kyungsoo - GS!Luhan - Kim Jong In - Oh Sehun

Genre : Romance, Drama, and Friendship

Rated : T

.

.

Mereka adalah 2 titik yang berjauhan. Sejauh apapun jaraknya, 2 titik itu akan tetap bersatu, benar kan ? Namun, benang merah yang seharusnya menghubungkan mereka berputar dalam pusaran angin, menorehkan luka pada hati yang begitu suci. Mampukah mereka merebut kembali benang merah dari sang angin ? Atau mereka akan merasakan penyesalan abadi ? Entahlah

.

.

Last Chapter

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan tanpa semangat, ia terus menghela nafas. Ia tak siap bertemu Luhan oleh karena itu ia sudah berada di sekolah pukul 06.30 padahal pelajaran baru akan dimulai 1 jam lagi. Ia ingin menata hatinya sebelum bertemu dengan Kai dan Luhan. Namun, saat ia tiba di kelasnya ia terhenyak mendapati yeoja yang ingin dihindarinya telah duduk manis di bangkunya. Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam dan menghembuskannnya. Ia berjalan menuju bangku Luha.

"Luhannie, mianhae. Aku menyesal. Sungguh aku tak-"

"Kenapa kau tak mengakui perasaanmu pada Kai ? Kenapa saat aku bertanya kau menjawab bahwa kau tak menyukainya ? Kenapa kau tak jujur saat itu ? Seandainya saat itu kau jujur, aku tidak akan hancur seperti ini ! Kau bukan sahabatku lagi ! Aku membencimu Do Kyungsoo !"

Luhan meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang terkejut dengan kalimat yang dilontarkannya. Kyungsoo mulai terisak, sungguh ia tak ingin dibenci oleh sahabatnya sendiri. Sehun yang iseng datang pagi melihat Luhan keluar dari kelasnya dengan terburu-buru. Perasaannya tak enak, ia segera berlari menuju kelas Luhan dan menemukan yeojachingunya tengah terisak. Ia menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan mengelus rambut Kyungsoo.

"Ssstt. Uljima Baby"

"Luhan membenciku, Hun-ah" ucap Kyungsoo di tengah isakannya

"Tidak, Baby. Dia hanya masih terbawa emosi"

Sehun menangkup pipi chubby Kyungsoo, ibu jarinya bergerak menghapus aliran air mata Kyungsoo. Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mencium lembut kelopak mata Kyungsoo bergantian. Namja yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan demi adegan di kelas itu mengepalkan tangannya. Seharusnya ia yang berada di posisi Sehun, seharusnya ia yang menenangkan yeoja itu. Salahkan kakinya yang tak mau beranjak sedikitpun, salahkan egonya yang terlalu tinggi untuk memulai. Ia berlalu meninggalkan pasangan itu dengan emosi yang berkecamuk.

.

.

Saat ini Sehun dan Kyungsoo sedang berada di atap sekolah. Mereka bukan bolos, mereka dibebaskan untuk melakukan apapun asal tak menimbulkan kegaduhan sampai bel pulang berbunyi karena seluruh guru SM High School sedang mengadakan rapat mendadak. Sehun menarik kepala Kyungsoo agar bersandar di bahunya. Ia mengelus rambut Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau sangat mencintainya kan Baby Kyung ?"

"Apa maksudmu Hun-ah ?"

"Kai. Kau mencintai Kai bukan ?"

"Ani, Hun-"

"Kau tak perlu mengatakan kebohongan Baby Kyung. Aku tak suka jika kau berbohong"

"Ne, aku mencintainya. Mianhae, Hun-ah"

"Kupikir dengan menghabiskan waktu bersamamu aku dapat menghilangkan perasaanku padanya. Tapi aku salah" lanjut Kyungsoo

"Kejarlah"

"Mwo ?"

"Kejarlah dia sekarang. Belum terlambat untuk mengutarakan perasaanmu padanya"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan Luhannie ?"

"Kau itu suka sekali mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu demi orang lain ya ?"

"Tapi Luhannie adalah sahabatku"

"Bagaimana jika Kai juga mencintaimu ? Itu hanya akan membuat Luhan semakin tersiksa dan membuat kita berempat terluka"

"Biarlah aku dan Luhan yang terluka. Lebih baik ada 2 korban dibanding 4 korban. Benar kan ?"

.

.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, yeoja yang sejak tadi mendengarkan percakapan antara Sehun dan Kyungsoo segera meninggalkan atap.

"Nah, pergilah sekarang Baby"

"Sehun, aku.. aku.."

"Cepatlah"

"Gomawo Sehun"

Kyungsoo meninggalkan atap dan segera mencari keberadaan Kai. Namun ia tak menemukan keberadaan Kai di sekolah. Ia mengambil tasnya lalu berlari keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya. Ia melihat Kai dan Luhan berada jauh di depannya, mereka menuju halte bus. Oh tidak, bisa gawat jika ia tertinggal. Ia meneriakkan nama Kai berkali-kali namun sang pemilik nama sama sekali tak mendengarnya. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi ia mencapai halte bus. Terlambat, ia terlambat, Kai dan Luhan telah menaiki salah satu bus. Apa yang harus ia lakukan ? Perkataan Sehun kembali terngiang di telinganya seakan memberikan energi bagi Kyungso. Ia menarik nafas dalam lalu mengejar bus yang dinaiki Kai dan Luhan.

"Kai.. Kai.. Tolong dengarkan aku.. Saranghaeyo Kai. Jeongmal saranghaeyo"

Kyungsoo terus merapalkan kalimat yang sama, tak terhitung berapa kali ia jatuh, ia bangkit dan bangkit. Ia tak ingin kehilangan Kai, ia ingin memiliki Kai. Biarlah kali ini keegoisannya yang berbicara.

.

"Pergilah" kata Luhan dingin

"Apa maksudmu chagia ?"

"Dia yang kau cintai bukan aku. Pergilah, aku tak apa"

.

'BRUK' Kyungsoo terjatuh ke sekian kalinya. Ia ingin bangkit dan mengejar Kai tapi tubuhnya sudah tak kuat lagi. Tangan dan kakinya berdarah. Kyungsoo menangis atas ketidakmampuannya mengejar Kai. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan terulur di depan wajahnya. Ia terkejut melihat siapa pelakunya, ia menyambut uluran tangan itu. Uluran tangan dari namja yang sangat dicintainya, Kai. Kai memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Nado, nado saranghaeyo Kyung"

"Mianhae, tak seharusnya aku membuat mata yang indah ini mengeluarkan air mata" Kai mengecup kelopak mata Kyungsoo bergantian

"Mianhae, tak seharusnya pipi ini menjadi tirus karena kelakuan jahatku" Kai mengecup pipi Kyungsoo bergantian

"Hiks hiks, aku mencintaimu Kai, aku men-"

'CUP' ciuman singkat mendarat di bibir Kyungsoo

"Aku lebih mencintaimu" ucap Kai lalu memeluk Kyungsoo erat

"Kai bukankah kita ini seperti titik ? Kita adalah 2 titik yang berjauhan. Sejauh apapun jaraknya, 2 titik itu akan tetap bersatu, benar kan ? Namun, benang merah yang seharusnya menghubungkan kita berputar dalam pusaran angin, menorehkan luka pada hati yang begitu suci. Kita telah merebut kembali benang merah dari sang angin. Kita takkan merasakan kepahitan lagi kan ?"

"Ya, Kyung. Kita berhasil mengalahkan sang angin dan kita akan hanyut dalam kebahagiaan mulai detik ini"

Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Kai. Beberapa orang menghentikan langkah mereka untuk menyaksikan adegan yang sangat mengharukan itu tak terkecuali yeoja dan namja yang pernah berada dia antara pasangan baru itu.

.

.

.

.

.

- G-

"Malang sekali nasibmu rusa"

"Mwo ?! Kita ini senasib, pabbo !"

"Tidak"

"Apa maksudmu ?"

"Untukku, kebahagian Kyungsoo adalah kebahagianku juga. Sedangkan untukmu, kau akan bahagia jika Kai bersamamu. Padahal belum tentu Kai bahagia bersamamu. Cobalah untuk melepaskannya, mereka berhak mereguk kebahagiaan setelah melalui berbagai rintangan"

"Apa kau mengetahui perasaan Kai pada Kyungsoo sejak awal ?"

"Aku melihat sorot cinta yang begitu dalam setiap Kai menatap Kyungsoo"

.

Luhan mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit senja, mencoba menerima nasihat Sehun. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati Sehun tengah memejamkan matanya menikmati suasana senja ini. Ia terpesona melihat Sehun yang terbias cahaya senja. Ia kembali menatap langit dan tersenyum tipis.

'Aku akan belajar melepaskannya, Sehun. Terima kasih' batin Luhan

"Aku akan membantumu melupakannya" Sehun seolah dapat membaca pikiran Luhan

"Ommo, kau mengagetkanku"

Keduanya kaget karena jarak antara wajah mereka sangat dekat. Mereka segera mengambil jarak, membiarakan keheningan menyelimuti.

"Sehun / Lu" ucap mereka bersamaan

"Wae ?" lagi-lagi mereka mengucapkan hal yang sama

Keduanya tertawa, melupakan sejenak kerisauan dalam hati mereka. Mereka menarik nafas dalam lalu menatap satu sama lain. Seakan terhipnotis, keduanya mulai memajukan wajah, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

'CUP' ciuman singkat namun mampu membuat keduanya merona hebat.

.

"Lu.."

"Wae, Hun ?"

Luhan mengharapkan kata-kata manis dan romantis yang akan terlontar dari bibir yang baru saja mengecupnya.

"Maukah kau.." Sehun menggantungkan kalimatnya

"Hmm ?"

"Mulai sekarang kau adalah yeojachinguku" ucap Sehun tanpa jeda

'DOENGGG' Luhan cengo mendengarnya

"Pernyataan seperti apa itu ?! Kau bahkan tidak memberitahuku mengenai perasaanmu"

"Kau akan merasakan cintaku yang begitu besar nanti. Kajja, kita temukan kebahagiaann bersama"

Sehun bangkit dari duduknya lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Luhan mengikuti langkah Sehun, ia bangkit dan memeluk Sehun erat. Menumpahkan segala kesedihan yang ia rasakan.

"Bantu aku. Bantu aku melupakannya"

"Sssst, uljima. Aku akan membuat duniamu terpusat padaku"

"Bukan saatnya menggombal, pabbo !" Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut

"Aish ! Aku tak pandai merangkai kata-kata" Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi

"Huh, sudahlah. Kajja kita pulang"

.

Keduanya berjalan dengan menyatukan tangan mereka. Berharap mereka dapat segera mereguk kebahagiaan setelah terjebak dalam pusaran kesedihan selama ini.

.

.

.

.

END

Review please ?

Kalau kalian memang males ngetik, cukup ninggalin titik. Twinkle udah seneng kok.

Twinkle nggak minta review yang panjang, apapun review kalian bakal Twinkle terima.

Please support me by giving review, readers-deul..


End file.
